This proposal seeks to develop and implement a distributed data management network for cancer clinical trials. The network is to be microcomputer based and have as its objective data entry using performatted screens, automated error checking, editing facilities, data security and the capability of data transfer between compatible machines to build a centralized data base for monitoring the progress of clinical trials. The network is to use existing, commercially available database software as a vehicle with customized applications to support patient registration, data submission, quality assurance notification, study coordinator review, database updates, information exchange with treating institutions, statistical tabulations and report preparation.